upcoming_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour
Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour is an Spin-Off of Just Dance series, specially focused for all of Anime and Manga lovers, including some Video Game songs as secret songs to unlock. Song List Hatsune Miku's Songs * Caramelldansen * Levan Polkka * World is Mine * Triple Bakka Anime Songs * Dokan Dokan from Dragon Ball Z Kai * We Gotta Power from Dragon Ball Z * Limit Break X Survivor from Dragon Ball Super * Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku from Dragon Ball GT * Sono Chi no Sadame from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Great Days from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Great Days (Unit ver.) from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Aim to Be a Pokemon Master from Pokemon: The Series * V (Volt) from Pokemon: The Series XY * A Cruel Angel Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Moonlight Densetsu from Sailor Moon * We Are from One Piece * Asterisk from Bleach * Aozora no Rhapsody from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Pegasus Fantasy from Saint Seiya * Guts Guts from Toriko * Happy Crazy Box from Medaka's Box * Hero's Come Back from Naruto Shippuden * Dango Dango Dango from Clannad * Hohoemi no Bakudan from Yu Yu Hakusho * Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo from Doraemon * Tottoko no Uta from Hamtaro * Bon Appétit♡S from Blend S * Jingle Bells! (Saber Version) from Fate/Stay Night Video Game Songs * Brave New World from Namco X Capcom * All The World's Stage from Project X Zone 2 * Fighting Stars from J-Stars Victory VS * Across the Border from Tatsunoko vs Capcom * Where The Wind Blows from Megaman DLC Songs * Ai wo Torimodose from Fist of the North Star * Catch You, Catch Me from Card Captor Sakura * Peace Sign from Boku no Hero Academia * Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club * Pray from Gintama * Kasanaru Kage from Gintama * Bloody Stream from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Hare Hare Yukai from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * TOMORROW from Konosuba * Butter-Fly from Digimon Adventure * Kakushinteki Metamorufo-se! from Himouto! Umaru-chan * Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan from Sakura Wars * Gyakkou no Flügel from Senki Zesshou Symphogear * Brighter Side from Viewtiful Joe Anime * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de from Love Live! School Idol Project * Snow Halation from Love Live! School Idol Project * Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare from Love Live! Sunshine!! * Ishukan Communication from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Ambiguous from Kill La Kill * Fly Away Now from Panty & Stocking * I Want You from Panty & Stocking * Fallen Angel from Panty & Stocking * Genkai Battle from YU GI OH GX' * XTC from Witchblade * Wing Wanderer from Project X Zone Dancers Vocaloid * Hatsune Miku * Kasane Teto * Akita Neru Dragon Ball Dokan Dokan * Son Goku * Teen Gohan * Vegeta * Frieza We Gotta Power * Great Saiyaman I (Gohan) * Gotenks * Android 18 * Majin Boo Limit Break X Survivor * Goku (Ultra Instinct) * Jiren * Kefla Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku * Goku GT * Pan * Trunks Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Sono Chi no Sadame * Jonathan Joestar * Robert E.O. Speedwagon * William Zeppeli * Dio Brando Bloody Stream (DLC) * Joseph Joestar * Caesar Zeppeli * Lisa Lisa * Kars Great Days * Josuke Higashikata * Okuyasu Nijimura * Koichi Hirose * Rohan Kishibe Great Days (Unit Ver.) * Josuke Higashikata * Jotaro Kujo * Yukako Yamagishi * Kira Yoshikage Pokemon: The Series Aim to Be a Pokemon Master * Satoshi/Ash Ketchum and Pikachu * Kasumi/Misty * Takeshi/Brock * Musashi/Jessie, Kojirou/James and Meowth V (Volt) * Satoshi/Ash Ketchum * Serena * Citron/Clemont * Eureka/Bonnie Neon Genesis Evangelion A Cruel Angel Thesis * Shinji Ikari * Rei Ayanami * Asuka Langley Sohryu Sailor Moon Moonlight Densetsu * Sailor Moon * Sailor Venus * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Jupiter One Piece We Are * Monkey D.Luffy * Zoro Roronoa * Nami * Sanji Vinsmoke Bleach Asterisk * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Yoruichi Shihouin Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Aozora no Rhapsody * Kobayashi * Tohru * Kanna Kamui * Elma Ishukan Communication (DLC) * Tohru * Kanna Kamui * Lucoa Quetzalcoatl * Elma Saint Seiya Pegasus Fantasy * Seiya * Shiryu * Ioga * Shun Toriko Guts Guts * Toriko * Coco * Sunny * Zebra Medaka's Box Happy Crazy Box * Medaka Kurokami * Zenkichi Hitoyoshi * Hansode Shiranui * Misogi Kumagawa Naruto Shippuden Hero's Come Back * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hakate * Sasuke Uchiha Clannad Dango Dango Dango * Tomoya Okazaki * Nagisa Furukawa Yu Yu Hakusho Hohoemi no Bakudan * Yusuke Urameshi * Hiei * Kurama * Kazuma Kuwabara Doraemon Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi Hamtaro Tottoko no Uta * Hamtaro * Pashmina * Bijou * Boss Blend S Bon Appétit♡S * Maika Sakuranomiya * Kaho Hinata * Miu Amano * Hideri Kanzaki Fate/Stay Night Jingle Bells (Saber Version) * Alter Saber * Saber Nero The Fist of the North Star Ai wo Torimodose (DLC) * Kenshiro * Raoh Card Captor Sakura Catch Me, Catch You (DLC) * Sakura Kinomoto * Kero * Tomoyo Daidouji * Touya Kinomoto Boku no Hero Academia Peace Sign (DLC) * Izuku "Deku" Midoriya * Shotou Todoroki * Katsuki Bakugou * Ochako Uraraka Ouran High School Host Club Sakura Kiss (DLC) * Haruhi Fujioka * Kyoya Oototi * Takashi Morinozuka * Tamaki Suou Gintama Pray (DLC) * Gintoki Sakata * Shinpachi Shimura * Kagura * Katsura Kotarou Kasanaru Kage (DLC) * Gintoki Sakata * Katsura Kotarou * Otae Shimura * Ayame Sarutobi The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Hare Hare Yukai (DLC) * Haruhi Suzumiua * Kyon * Yuki Nagato * Mikuru Asahina Konosuba TOMORROW (DLC) * Kazuma Satou * Megumin * Aqua * Darkness Digimon Adventure Butter-Fly (DLC) * Taichi Kamiya & Agumon * Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon * Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon * Kari Kamiya & Gatomon Himouto! Umaru-Chan Kakushinteki Metamorufo-se! (DLC) * Umaru Doma * Nana Ebina * Kirie Motoba * Sylphynford Tachibana Sakura Wars Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan (DLC) * Ichiro Ogami * Sakura Shinguji * Sumire Kanzaki * Kohran Li Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gyakkou no Flügel (DLC) * Tsubaza Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Hibiki Tachibana * Kanade Amou Viewtiful Joe Anime Brighter Side (DLC) * Viewtiful Joe * Sexy Silvia * Captain Blue Jr. * Miss Bloody Rachel Love Live! School Idol Project Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (DLC) * Nico Yazawa * Hanayo Koizumi * Eli Ayase * Kotori Minami Snow Halation (DLC) * Nozomi Tojo * Maki Nishikino * Rin Hoshizora * Honoka Kousaka Love Live! Sunshine!! Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare (DLC) * Riko Sakurauchi * Hanamaru Kunikida * Yoshiko Tsushima * You Watanabe Kill La Kill Ambiguous (DLC) * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryouin * Mako Mankanshoku Panty & Stocking w/Garterbelt Fly Away Now (DLC) * Panty Anarchy * Stocking Anarchy I Want You (DLC) * Scanty Daemon * Kneesock Daemon Fallen Angel (DLC) * Panty Anarchy * Stocking Anarchy YU-GI-OH GX Genkai Battle (DLC) * Joudai Youki * Asuka Tenjouin * Chazz Princeton Witchblade XTC (DLC) * Reiji Takayama * Masane Amaha Namco X Capcom/Project X Zone Brave New World * Reiji Arisu * Xiaomu * Saya Wing Wanderer (DLC) * Kogoro Tenzai * Mii Kouryuuji * Drei Belanos * Due Flabellum All the World's Stage * Reiji Arisu * Xiaomu * Saya * Sheath J-Stars Victory VS Fighting Stars * Monkey D.Luffy * Toriko * Naruto Uzumaki * Ichigo Kurosaki Tatsunoko vs Capcom Across the Border * Ken The Eagle * Yatterman 1 * Ryu * Morrigan Aensland Megaman Where the Wind Blows * Roll Light Modes Single Similar to previous Just Dance titles, pick a song and then the character that you're going to follow its moves at the time to dance. Dual Play along with a friend, this mode is similar to the previous JD modes. JD World Tournament Similar to Dragon Ball's Tenkaichi Budokai, you and other 7 players from around the world must participate in a dance tournament, the songs will appear randomly and depending of your results and which round you have ended your rewards will increase/decrease. Custom Dance Pick any of the dancers and put them to dance the song that you want.